Last Letter to Choi Kyuhyun
by n4oK0
Summary: Summary inside. One shot. Wonkyu. Gender switch. Romance, angst. Chara Death.


**Title : ****Last Letter to Choi Kyuhyun**

**Pairing : **Wonkyu

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning : **Un-betaed, Romance, Angst, Genderswitch, Chara Death

**Summary**** :** Surat ini mungkin akan menjadi suratku yang terakhir. Dengan surat ini, aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Siwon P.O.V**

_Dear Baby Kyu yang sangat aku cintai,_

_Apa kabar sayang? Baik pasti. Aku harus yakin kau selalu sehat dan baik-baik saja karena jika tidak, aku pasti cemas sendiri disini. Aku tidak mau kau sakit baby. Aku bisa sedih nanti dan kalau aku sedih aku bisa menangis. Aku tidak mau menangis di depan teman-temanku. Nanti mereka mengejekku._

_Ah, sudahlah. Kenapa aku jadi bicara sendiri dan juga seperti mendoakan dirimu sakit ya. Kau harus selau sehat sayang agar jika aku diberikan kesempatan oleh Tuhan untuk melihatmu lagi aku bisa memelukmu, merasakan kehangatan tubuhmu, merasakan cintamu kepadaku meski kau selalu tidak mau mengatakan kata cinta kepadaku. Kenapa susah sekali sih baby? Aku ingin sekali mendengar dengan jelas tiga kata indah itu dari bibirmu yang seksi. Kau selalu mengatakannya jika aku sudah tidur. Hehehe… Aku tidak tidur saat kau mengatakannya putriku yang cantik. Maaf jika aku sedikit menjahilimu._

_Baby, cintaku, matahariku, permata hatiku, bagaimana dengan bayi kecil kita? Apa dia tidak rindu dengan appanya disini? Mengapa kau tak pernah mengirimkan foto maupun videonya untukku. Aku ingin melihat perkembangannya juga baby. Aku bahkan hanya sempat menggendongnya sekali._

_Baby, aku mencintaimu. Aku tahu, kau pasti langsung mengatakan kalau aku menggombal lagi dengan ungkapan hatiku ini, tapi aku memang tidak bisa memendam apa yang aku rasakan. Aku mencintaimu sampai aku merasa aku sesak berpisah darimu. Bagiku, jika kau tidak bersamaku, hidupku hampa. Setengah jiwaku sudah kau miliki sayang. Jika kau tidak ada, mungkin aku sudah mati untuk mengikutimu. _

_Tapi aku harap kau jangan sepertiku ya baby. Aku harap kau tidak mencintaiku sepenuh hatimu. Aku ingin jika suatu saat aku tidak ada, kau bisa melupakanku dan melanjutkan hidupmu. Terus berbahagia karena kebahagiaanmu adalah yang paling utama untukku._

_Ah, maaf baby jika aku melantur. Aku akan bicara seperlunya saja karena memang waktuku sudah tak banyak lagi. Baby, mungkin ini adalah surat terakhir yang bisa aku tulis untukmu. Maafkan aku juga karena tidak bisa menulis di kertas yang biasa aku pakai karena hanya kertas bekas ini yang bisa aku temukan di tempat ini._

_Aku juga minta maaf jika surat ini tidak pernah sampai ke tempatmu. Aku hanya bisa berdoa pada Tuhan agar dia bisa menjagamu setelah aku pergi. Aku rasa aku sudah tidak bisa menjagamu lagi baby. Bahkan mungkin aku sudah tidak bisa kembali kepadamu dan anak kita. Jaga dia baik-baik ya. Appanya sangat bangga kepadanya meski aku hanya melihat dia satu kali setelah dia lahir._

_Baby, mungkin kau sudah bosan mendengar kata ini dariku. Tapi aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Seumur hidupku aku tak akan pernah mencintai orang lain seperti cintaku kepadamu. Bahkan jika aku dilahirkan kembali, jiwaku akan terus mencarimu sayang. Selamanya hati ini milikmu._

_Sampai disini dulu ya sayang. Tanganku sepertinya sudah protes kepadaku dan minta istirahat. Aku sudah tidak punya kontrol lagi atas tubuhku sendiri. Aku memang bodoh. Hehehe…_

_Selamat tinggal baby. Selamat tinggal._

_Always love you forever and ever_

_Your beloved husband_

_Choi Siwon_

**End Siwon P.O.V**

Choi Kyuhyun melipat surat terakhir yang sudah lusuh dan penuh dengan bekas darah serta airmata itu. Surat itu dia dapat dari mendiang suaminya yang tewas di medan perang. Wanita paruh baya itu kemudian meletakkan surat itu di dalam kotak kayu yang indah lalu menyimpan kotak itu di dalam laci meja nakasnya.

Kyuhyun lalu berjalan ke arah balkon kamarnya untuk sekedar mencari udara segar. Sudah lebih dari dua puluh lima tahun sejak berita duka tentang sang suami datang ke rumahnya dan masih saja Kyuhyun merasakan kepedihan dan kesedihan yang teramat dalam karena kepergian lelaki yang selalu akan dicintainya itu.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya mencoba meresapi udara segar di pagi ini. Setiap hari Kyuhyun duduk di bangku yang ada di balkon ini, mencoba merasakan kehidupan yang harus dijalaninya sendiri karena pesan dari Siwon. Pesan terakhir dari Siwonnya yang tidak ingin dia menyusul dirinya. Siwonnya yang ingin agar dia hidup demi buah hati mereka. Demi pesan dalam surat untukknya itu, Kyuhyun berjuang sendiri melanjutkan hidup.

Kyuhyun tetap hidup meski belahan jiwanya tidak menemaninya. Kyuhyun tetap berusaha menghadapi hidup ini meski cinta dan hatinya ikut terkubur bersama tubuh Siwon. Namun, Kyuhyun tahu benar semua ini harus dilakukannya demi Choi Minho, anak mereka satu-satunya. Kyuhyun akan tegar menghadapi semuanya demi dia dan demi amanat Siwon.

Terbukti karena Kyuhyun berhasil melakukan semua itu. Minho tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang bertanggung jawab, tampan, baik hati, dan sukses seperti sang ayah. Kyuhyun bahagia karena Minho pun juga sudah menemukan seseorang yang mampu menggantikan dirinya. Menemani Minho jika suatu saat dia tidak ada lagi. Untuk itu semua, Kyuhyun sangat bangga kepada Minho dan Kyuhyun yakin Siwon pun pasti merasa seperti itu jika dia masih hidup.

Sekarang, hidup Kyuhyun hanya tinggal menghitung hari sampai saat ajal menjemputnya. Kyuhyun akan menyerahkan urusan itu kepada Tuhan. Biarkan Dia yang menentukan kapan dirinya bisa bersatu lagi dengan Siwon.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya panjang dan tersenyum menatap langit. Kyuhyun tahu Siwon selalu melihatnya dari atas sana. Suaminya yang paling lembut, sedikit gombal namun merupakan suami terbaik dalam hidup Kyuhyun, pasti terus memperhatikan dirinya dengan baik.

Kyuhyun merasa sedikit mengantuk. Mungkin karena udara pagi begitu sejuk sehingga dia ingin sekali tidur dan menikmati ketenangan alam. Kyuhyun pun akhirnya memejamkan mata dan tertidur dengan wajah yang sangat damai. Sedamai hatinya yang telah menyelesai seluruh permintaan Siwon yand dia tulis di dalam surat terakhir untuk Kyuhyun.

**END**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **One Shot gaje gegara ga bisa tidur. Atau lebih tepat disebut drabble y. Ah nao ga tau. Bingung!

Btw, muup yak amazing readers kalo ff ini sedikit angst. Abis mood nao gelap gegara ngantuk tapi mata nao ngambek ga mau istirahat *curcol* Jangan marah ya amazing readers. _So, please don't kill me! I'm too young to die!_ T^T

Ga ngerti kenapa bias berubah jadi kini endnya, padahal tadinya mau bikin fluffy… #plak

Moga suka n jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak y amazing readers… Butuh buat semangat nulis n ngetiknya… ^^v

Sankyu and Peace all

^^ n4oK0 ^^


End file.
